Dog Star
by Spidermonkey-Demon
Summary: Sirius and Severus land themselves over 500 years in the future. There is no magic, but spaceships and space pirates. Will this give Severus and Sirius the life and family that they wanted? HP/Firefly crossover Post BDM SS/SB and Mal/Jayne
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, Firefly or Harry Potter. There have been some minor alterations made.

Hogwarts 1995

"Severus, you have to help Harry. I know that I have given you no reason to believe or do me any favors. But this is not about us. Harry is the key; Lily knew this. Severus please just help him." Sirius said from the fireplace

"Come out of the fire Black and we'll discuss it." Snape gave with a sneer. Sirius sighed and stepped through the fire. "You know I would rather talk to you face to face where no little ears linger. Sirius, Harry does not seem to regret what he did, until he does I can not continue his lessons." Severus said moving closer to Sirius.

Sirius gave the other man a small smile as Severus moved close enough to be gathered into Sirius's arms. "Harry is disappointed in James and myself for how we treated you," Severus moved out of Sirius's embrace to continue the potion he was working on. "I wasn't going to tell him, hell I have been wanting to tell Remus since that horrible night, but I have been quiet." Severus just continued to tend to the potion, not wanting to look the other man in the eye or respond to what Sirius had to say. "What are you brewing that is so important?" Sirius asked, a little put out. He never liked it when Severus paid more attention to his potions than to him.

"The potion I'm working on is an experiment. I will not waste my time explaining it, because there is no point in getting your hopes up if it fails." With that said Severus added a drop of asp venom, and the potion began to hiss. Severus's eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen next. "Get down." But before either could react, both were covered head to toe in the potion.

Severus had just enough time to snag his favorite potion bag off the tabletop. Sirius blinked confusedly around the lab, before involuntarily changing into Padfoot. Then there was suddenly a collection of green smoke and both vanished.

Random Moon in the 'verse 2517

"Padfoot does this look like London to you?" Severus asked the dog at his side. The sky was full of stars and not a person in sight. They had landed in what look like a slum area. Transforming back into his human form Sirius looked to the stars.

"This isn't London or Earth. The stars are all in the wrong places. The planet doesn't even feel the same." Sirius answered.

"What do you mean and how do you know?" Severus asked getting closer to the larger ex-Gryffindor. There was a reason he was placed in Slytherin.

"My best subject wasn't really Transfiguration, like everyone believes. It was astronomy; the stars are not in the place they should be. The planet doesn't speak. As Padfoot I can feel Earth talking to me. But here there is no voice." Both stayed quiet for a few moments, before a sun quickly rose in the sky. People started to emerge from their homes, but it wasn't just any set of homes, it was a large spaceship. An older man with bread to rival maybe even Hagrid's appeared in front of them.

"You boys lost? Or are you the ones looking for work?" Asked the man in a raspy, but kind manner. "I mean why would two boys like you be doin' out here?"

"That's right. We are in the mind of getting some work. Came a long way from home." Sirius said with his classic schoolboy smile.

"Are you boys a good shot?" The man asked, sizing Severus up. The two shared a look and Severus smiled.

"We have the best shots this side of anywhere." Sirius boosted. Severus had to hand it to Sirius when it came to the smooth talking he was king.

"No records?" The man asked. Severus smirked at Sirius wondering if he was going to come clean with everything that just happened.

"We're clean. New in town." Sirius said.

"Well it is nice to meet 'cha. Names Monty, and my new crew would be?"

"I'd be Regulus Evens and this here is Tobias Prince." Sirius said with a smile.

"Well Regulus it is good to meet 'cha"

Several years later

"Mal, I have two boys that will do you great work. One's a doctor of sorts and the other is one of the best infiltrators around and flies even better than that Wash of yours." Monty said with a mighty grin.

"Why don't you keep them then?" Mal asked with as raised eyebrow.

"'Cause they scare my crew, good boys but scary. The doc, he all right, but he has an almost bat quality to him if you know what I mean. You know the old stories from the Earth that Was. Man's a Dracula type."

"Monty I am not a vampire. Told you that before."

"If you clothes stop billowing, he might believe you. I told you to stop that. How do you do that anyway?" Came two quarreling voices.

"Mal I would like you to meet Regulus and Tobias."

"Friends call me Padfoot. Old batty…Ouch was that necessary?" The man indicated as Regulus said, after being hit by the one called Tobias.

"Yes Padfoot it was. Captain, people just call me Sev. Not to keen on my given name." Severus answered.

"So if you ain't no vampire, you won't hurt the crew?" Mal asked with a smile. Both men had an aura about them that would add to the best part of his crew. Not that Mal needed more crew, but another doctor and a pilot would be fine.

"Nay never hurt a fly." Sirius snorted. "Except my fool here." Severus said whacking Sirius in the head.

"What do you say Mal?" Monty pushed. Mal turned to Sirius and Severus; who both had the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"I need a new pilot, but another doc should do us just fine. So I would have to say fine, but if I get any trouble I feed them to Jayne." Mal said with a smirk. Turning to Regulus and Sev, Mal ordered, "Boys pack up this cargo."

"Yes sir." Both sang.

After all the cargo and Regulus and Sev's belongings were placed on the shuttle, Mal looked the two young men over once more. Both had taken a sudden change. The larger of the two looked haunted, as if the happiness had once been sucked out of him. While the other had a dull look in his eyes that only a soldiers that had killed too many times would have.

"What 'cha boys stories?" Mal asked.

"We're old school rivals, but when the war started things progress to the point where we have no choice to work together. We didn't fight in no war for unification, but it was a little world war." Sirius said his eyes glassed over. "But war stories are not for now. So you are in the same business as Monty?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, we do the same business. Would you be willing to share a bunk? We only have one free one, and its in the guest quarters" Mal asked.

"Yea, Monty had us sharing a bunk too. Cap, can I ask you some thing? Your ear, was it removed at one point?" Severus asked.

"Yes, our current doc fixed me up. Why? Can you do better?" Mal said, looking Severus up and down as they approached the rondevu point with Serenity.

"As a matter of fact, I know a way that many doctors have long since forgotten. When Padfoot and I get settled I'll get to working on fixing your ear." Severus said, watching as Serenity came into view. "She is a right beauty"

"That she is," Mal said as the trio walked onto Serenity, Sirius and Severus both laden with the cargo and personal belongings. Sirius followed Mal with a smile, but his eyes were drawn elsewhere. Jayne stood on the catwalk, a sneer to rival Severus's own on his face and a gun trained on Sirius. "Who's the big boy?" Sirius asked.

"He's our merc, Jayne." Mal responded with a small smile.

"Mal, come back with more than just goods I see." Zoe said as she walked downed to greet Mal. Both Sirius and Severus looked at each other.

"Boys this is my first mate Zoe. Zoe these are a few new boys Monty handed over. Padfoot and Sev."

"It is a pleasure to meet a brave woman who can bare to conduct such work. I have met few in my life and am proud to add you to the list." Sirius purred, only to earn a slap from Severus and a small whisper of.

"Kiss ass"

"Why thank you. Now can one of you young men tell us why you are here and why Monty handed you right over?" Severus and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Monty actually gave us one last job. Said he wanted to see this cargo reach its drop point. That, and he heard that you might have the feds on your tail. You know Monty, he has ears everywhere." Severus said.

'So you're going to help us with our fed problem?" Mal asked, receiving two quick nods.

"Well, you boys best get settled, Jayne will show you to your bunk. After, Sev you can work on my ear and we can get things cleared with the doc." Both young men nodded and quickly followed Jayne from his position on the catwalk.


End file.
